沈黙の鐘
by tiki-tiki
Summary: Lと月の元に意外な人物が訪れる。L/Light


周囲の建物を見下ろす塔から鐘の音が鳴り響いた。灰色で重い空を持つイギリスに相応しく、その鐘の音はどこか不吉さを内包していた。

昼でも明かりの届かない空間に横たわっていた子供が目を開いた。子供が居るのは、レストランや建物が元から法律など守るつもりもなく自分勝手に伸ばされた配水管や排気管で溢れた狭い路地の奥だった。あまりにも管が多く複雑で、大人では奥に進めなかった。人のものを掠め取り、空腹から食べ物に手を伸ばす子供には、それが何よりも都合が良かった。もし万が一、ヘマをして追われることがあっても、この先の寝床には自分と同じ子供以外は辿り着けない。

そして、もう一つ、子供がここを気に入っているのは、寝床の下に地下鉄の排気ダクトがあることだった。立ったまま凍死できそうな寒い日も、このダクトのお陰で凍える事はない。

鐘の名残が空から消えた頃、子供は狭い寝床から這い出て来た。そろそろ空腹も限界だった。それに暇潰しも必要だった。

まずは腹ごしらえ。裏通りを進み、大通りの一つ手前を人目に付かない様に歩く。もっとも、この街ではジプシーも浮浪児も珍しくない。だから、普通の人々が見かけたとしても、目をそらすだけ。都合の良い事に、彼らの目には存在しないものとして処理される。

裏通りからある店の裏に入る。その店を見つけたのは偶然だった。

ロシアなまりの英語が聞こえ思わず覗いた店の裏口には、サングラスをかけた男が黒い大きな袋を車のトランクに投げ込んでいた。袋から白いものが落ちて転がった。ころころと転がるそれを子供はじっと眺めた。開いたままで虚ろな瞳がくるくると回転する。そして、自分の目の前で止まったそれを何の躊躇もなく掴んだ。生きていた時は光に輝いた金髪も今はくすんでいる。地面を引きずり男の前まで来ると、それを持ち上げて渡した。男は面白そうな顔をして受け取った。

子供に見られた事を焦る運転手に男は肩をすくめただけで、トランクに落とした頭を放り込み合図をして車を出させた。

懐から煙草を取り出し火を付ける。そうして、子供の前に立つと、腹が減っているかと聞いた。子供がこくりと頷くと、地下に続く階段を指差され、そこで待つ様にと言われた。しばらくして男が持って来たのは、暖かいボルシチとホットワイン。滅多にない湯気の立つ暖かい食事に食欲が激しく刺激され、子供は犬の様に貪った。勧められるまま皿を重ねた。

子供を見下ろして紫煙を吐き続ける男からは、施しを与えた自己的な満足はなく、むしろ子供に食事を与えた事が嘘の様な無関心しか感じられなかった。

「満腹か？」

男を警戒しつつ、子供がこくりと頷いた。小さな声で礼を加えた。久しぶりに使った声帯からは風の様な音しか出て来なかった。それでも男には通じたのか、腹が減ったらまた来るといいと言い残して店に戻った。弾かれた煙草が水溜まりで音を立てた。

それから適当なところで飢えを凌げなくなると、そのロシア料理屋に子供は行くようになった。従業員も男から指示されているのか、身なりのひどい子供が来ても追い払う事なく暖かい食事を与えた。

いつもの様に裏で誰かが出てくるのを待つ。寒さが足下から全身に忍び寄る。穴だらけの靴を動かした。そうでもしないと、このまま凍り付きそうだった。

がちゃりと音が立ち、裏口が開いた。店の明かりが伸びた三角状に漏れる。子供は明かりの中に入った。そこに立っていたのはあの時の男でもなく店の従業員でもなかった。身なりの派手な優男。機嫌が悪いのか、ロシア語で罵りの言葉を繰り返していた。

子供と目が合った。悪い予感を感じて、子供は踵を返した。だが、あっという間に首を掴まれ、男に捕らえられた。湿った地面に放り出される。起き上がって逃げ出す前に男の足が腹に入った。子どもは体を丸めた。だが、続いて拳も振り下ろされる。殴られた腕が痛む。

散々殴られた後、頭を掴まれ男の顔を見させられた。子供は怯える事もなく男を見返した。その目には弱者にしか強く出れない男を蔑んでいた。

店に出入りする黒いスーツの男たちが交わす会話から、この優男がどんな男か知っていた。マフィアのボスの父親の陰からいつまで経っても出れない弱虫。何をやらせても中途半端で筋が通らず、女子供に暴力を振る事だけは得意だった。そんな男だから蔑む視線には敏感だった。

汚い犬がと叫び、再び子供に拳を振るう。子供の鼻や唇から血が飛んだ。骨ばかりで軽い体を持ち上げると、地下室の階段の上から投げ落とした。

「今日は失礼するよ、竜崎」

「火口が死んだ今、やれる事はノートの検証です。ですから毎日来なくてもいいですよ、月くん」

角砂糖でタワーを建造中の探偵がそう話す。ジャケットを羽織ながら、その言葉を受け取った茶色の髪の青年が探偵の背をじっと眺めた。その口元には淡い笑みが浮かんでいた。

「僕が被疑者になった事件だ。最後まで付き合わせて欲しい。それとも僕が関わるのに、竜崎は何か不都合があるのか？」

「…いいえ。月くんの助けは心強いです」

「そう？なら良かった。じゃあ、また明日」

「月くん」

「なに？」

待ってみてもその先の言葉は続かない。月は諦めて自分から竜崎の側に歩み寄った。四方に跳ねる黒髪を見下ろした。

「竜崎、なんだ？」

いきなり手を掴まれた。体が降ろされた先には、竜崎の顔があった。首筋に手が回り、口づけられていた。慣れた舌が月の唇をすり抜け、慣れた唇が竜崎の舌を歓迎した。深くなっていくキス。だが、体に熱が熾る前に月は体を離した。

「…ミサさんがいる今、私は不要ですか？」

「もう終わりにする約束だ」

「貴方が一方的にした約束です。私は了承したわけではない」

「事件の解決はもうすぐだ。解決すればお前は次の事件。僕は大学。このまま関係が続くはずがない」

竜崎の手を剥がした。月から離された指を竜崎は銜えた。

「…だから、終わりにすると？」

「それしかないだろう？」

床に落ちたバッグを拾い、月は捜査本部のドアをくぐり抜けた。

様々なところに設置されたカメラから届く映像がモニターに映し出されている。その一つを竜崎は眺めた。そこにはエレベーターに乗る月が映っていた。青白い像が唇を拭った。竜崎も月に触れた唇をなぞった。

ロビーに到着する。モニターから月の姿が消え、隣のモニターに表れる。それを追う竜崎の視線。

突然、月の歩みが止まった。次の瞬間、月がビルの外へと走り出した。

異変を感じた竜崎がモニターの前に移動する。ロビーに設置したカメラを操作して、外の様子を捉える。地面から大きなものを持ち上げた月がロビーに戻り、カメラに向かって竜崎の名前を呼ぶ。カメラの先に竜崎がいることを月は知っていた。映像の中の月を拡大する。腕の中に拾い上げたものがはっきりと映し出された。

「まさか…」

月の腕の中には怪我を負い血を流した子供がいた。

月に待つ様に指示し、部屋から飛び出した。竜崎自ら動くのは普通ではない。最新鋭のエレベーターであっても、竜崎の望むスピードではなかった。苛々と指を噛む。

あり得ない状況だった。あの子供はどうやって、日本の東京に竜崎が作り上げたビルの前で倒れていたのか。いかに竜崎であっても、あの子供がこの場にいる原因を想像できなかった。

エレベーターがロビーに到着する。両方に扉が開くと、子供を抱えた月が立っていた。

「この子、怪我をしている。病院に連れて行きたい。ビルの事は伏せるから」

「上に連れて行きます」

「そんな事を言っている場合か！？子供が怪我しているんだぞ」

「医者の当てはありますので治療は出来ます。言い争うよりも先に医者に見せるべきだと思いますが」

「ちゃんとした医者なんだろうな？」

「ええ。それは保証します」

子供を抱えて月がエレベーターに乗った。それを視界の端で追った竜崎はやはりと思うしかなかった。

月が泊まる時にしか使われないベッドに、傷ついた子供を横たえる。竜崎が手配したのか、すぐにきっちりとスーツを着込んだ老人がやってきた。黒い大きな鞄を持っている。子供の側まで来ると、中から治療用具を取り出した。老人の指示に従い、濡れたタオルで子供を拭う。栄養失調で骨が浮かんでいる体。怪我は擦り傷と打ち身だけで、骨折がないのが奇跡だった。体中に薬と湿布を貼られ、腕には栄養補給で点滴をさされた。

「後はこちらで見ます。月くんはお帰りになって結構です」

「だけど…」

子供を起こさない様に小声で交わされる会話。子供を心配する月が逡巡していた。

「子供は眠っているので何も出来ません。泊まっても出来る事は私とだけですよ」

するりと腰に回った手。目の前の顔がにんまりと笑みに変わった。

「っ…、帰る！」

頬をかすかに染めた月が、病人を気遣いつつも慌ただしく部屋から出て行った。

月が部屋から飛び出し十分な距離を取った後、竜崎は子どもの傍に控える老人を呼んだ。

「ワタリ」

ワタリと呼ばれた医者は、子供の重い前髪を払った。月に清められた顔は本来の顔の造りを露にしていた。

「ちょうど私と出会った頃の貴方に似ていますな」

「DNAの比較を頼む」

「承知しました」

血で濡れたタオルを持ってワタリが出て行く。部屋の中には子供と竜崎だけが残された。ベッドサイドに付けられた明かりが子供の姿を灯す。前髪が払われた子供はかつて鏡を覗く度に眺めた自分自身の様に見えた。

ワタリに会うまで自分には名前がなかった。自分を生んだ女と、その女を孕ませた男は知っている。男は気が向いた時にしか、女のところにやって来ない。

子供を育成すると言う事に興味のない二人だったが、子供を殴ったりする様な虐待はなかった。子供の部屋やベッド、着る服はきちんとあったし、食事も３度あった。ただ、日常生活に無頓着な女は、子供も自分も生きていける最低限の栄養素しか欲しなかった。味のないシリアルにミルクを掛けただけの食事。食事をしていない時は、暗い部屋でずっとモニターに向かい合っていた。何もする事のない自分は女と同じ部屋で、膝を抱えて爪を噛み、ずっと女のする事を眺めていた。顔よりも後ろ姿の長い黒髪の方が記憶に残っていた。

男が来ると隣の部屋から獣の様な叫びが聞こえていた。その間、部屋の片付けをする男の運転手は、決まってポケットから甘いものを取り出し自分に与えてくれた。毎日味のないシリアルばかりを食べていた自分には、運転手が与えてくれる菓子が何よりも楽しみだった。

ある時、シャツだけ羽織ってキッチンにやって来た男に運転手が尋ねた事があった。子供の名前は何かだったと思う。ビールを煽った男は、ないとだけ告げた。驚く運転手を尻目に、男は自分を見下ろして、お前は自分の名前を稼ぐ程の何かをしたのか？と尋ねた。

ウラル山脈の山岳地帯を越えてロンドンにやって来た男は、異国で賢く立ち回り同胞のための地盤を作った。現在では様々な系譜の敵たちの中で、一目置かれる地位を手に入れた。ファミリーを支えるだけの富と力を持つ。

女は単なる情婦以上の知恵と富を男に与え、男の種を世に出す事を許されるほど信頼されていた。運転手でさえも男を守り、望む場所へ連れて行く。そう言われると、自分はただ存在するだけで何も稼いではいない。男が言う事はもっともだった。自分がなぜ名を持っていないのか理解した。

その二人も自分が名前を得る前に殺された。住んでいた部屋は血の海だった。自分も殺そうとする男たちに、運転手が命乞いをした。約束が違うと。彼は自分を世界に送り出した二人を、家族のために売ったのだ。

矛盾した繰言をする運転手の背を眺めた。どの言葉も襲撃者たちの決定を変えることは出来ない。じっと周囲の男たちを眺めて、親指を噛んだ。指からは自分のものではない血の味がしていた。床に転がったフォークを握った。自分を背に庇っていた男の首にそれを刺した。首から驚くほどの血が吹き出し、短い喘ぎを漏らして振り返った運転手は驚いた顔をしていた。崩れていく体から、慌てて銃を構え直した襲撃者から、そして、それまで自分の世界だった部屋から飛び出した。

後は親から捨てられた子供たちの末路と同じ。  
教会近くの路地に寝床を作り生きていた。寒い冬、ロシア料理屋の裏で優男に殴られ、階段から突き落とされて虫の息だった自分がワタリ、キルシュ=ワイミーに助けられるまで。

子供は数日間眠り続け、ようやく起きた時自分がどこにいるか分からなかった。最後の記憶では男に殴られていたはず。触れた体には包帯が巻かれ、治療されていた。誰かに助けられた様だった。部屋から忍び出た。目に痛い程の白く明るい通路。角を曲がると、道の先から男が歩いて来た。自分を見つけ穏やかな笑みに変わる。整った顔が茶色の髪が縁取られていた。見た事のない男だった。身に張った警戒を強める。

聞き馴染みのないイントネーションが形の良い口から流れ出た。何を言っているか分からない。眉を寄せた自分に気付いたのか、男が困った様に顔を歪めた。

『起き上がっても大丈夫？』

短い言葉を繰り返した中に自分が分かる言葉があった。その言葉に頷いた。

『ここは？』

『僕の友達の家。君はその前で倒れていたんだよ』

『倒れていた…』

『うん。怪我をしてね。ところで、君を何と読んだらいい？』

『名前は…』

『キリル』

ライトの背後から聞こえた声に驚いた。その名前は自分を世の中に送り出した原因の半分の名前だった。

『なんだ。もう聞いたのか、竜崎』

『彼は空腹なはずです。食事を用意させました』

私たちが後を付いていくのも確認せず、現れたばかりの男が先を行く。ひどい猫背を睨む。なぜその名前を知っているのだろう。

ライトは男がそう言う態度をするのに慣れているのか何も言わず、私に手を伸ばした。伸ばされた手をじっと見詰める。

『キリル？』

父の名前で自分を呼ぶ声を見上げた。首を微かに傾け、ふんわりと笑う。見とれた私がぼうとしていると笑みが困った様になり、私は慌てて体の横に垂らしていた手を差し出された手の上に乗せた。私の手を包む暖かい手。

初めて与えられた暖かさを失わない様に、きゅと握る手に力を込めた。


End file.
